rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
BvR: The Neighbors
Episode 2: The Neighbors Transcript. Fade in to show the pilot (wearing brown armor) talking to a maroon soldier with an EOD helmet. Pilot: So I tell this guy his girlfriend is actually a- Unkown voice: Um. Excuse me sir. Pilot: (To marron soldier) Hold on a sec. (To unknown speaker) Yeah what? Shows a yellow soldier with a JFO helmet standing in front of a falcon. Yellow Soldier: Um, the CO is here. Pilot (Off screen) where? Yellow soldier: behind the ship. Camera view changes to show the back view of the falcon with the soldier in red from the last episode standing behind it. Red soldier: Pilot, I'm trapped behind the falcon please move it. Shows pilot and maroon soldier. Pilot: Ugh...(perks up and looks at maroon soldier) Hey Ruben Ruben: What? Pilot: You ever wanted to fly one of those. Ruben: Er um no I-I'm busy. (runs to edge of the base) I'm lookout duty. Pilot: shut up (hits Ruben in the back causing him to fall off the base and onto the ground below.) Ruben: Dick move man! (Looks to his side)Huh? Shows the mongoose from the previous episode with the alien in the back and the driver (wearing a EVAc helmet) getting off. Ruben: guys... Camera goes to blue base to show a blue soldier in a commander helmet standing near the teleporter. The soldier is then approached by a green soldier. Green soldier (female voice): Hey Sullivan blue soldier/Sullivan: yeah Charity Charity: where's Niegel and Denver? Sullivan: Niegel said the red team got some new soldiers so he jumped on the mongoose with Denver and took off. Charity: Oh cool, so that means its just us here then. Brief silence in which Sullivan looks at Charity then back to where he was staring out at the base. Sullivan: Ummm...I think as the leader I should go see how the men are doing. Sullivan runs down the ramp and drives off in a machine gun warthog. Charity: He's so awkward Back to red base with lots of shooting. Ruben is avoiding plasma pistol shots while the nearby entrance is being blasted by Assault rifle bullets. Ruben: Captain Vince! Help! Red Soldier/Captain Vince: How I'm stuck behind the falcon. Ruben: jump off the side hurry! Vince: the side? are you nuts thats way to high up. Pilot: Ruben just take cover. Ruben: I can't. The alien is shooting at me while the guy with the skull on his face is shooting the entrance. Vince: Holy Cow these guys are smart! Cut to view of the mongoose with the two blues crouching behind it. Denver: Yea! Yea! Get some! Nigel: You're completley missing the target! Denver: Nigel be quiet. Nigel: For the *last* time my name is Nargak the Destroyer! Denver: Nigel shut up. Nargak: Be quiet and aim better. Denver: (stops firing) I can't the paint on my helmet blocks my view. Nargak: Well then take it off! Denver: Are you nuts this thing is my protection! Nargak: Oh and going into battle blind is much better. Denver: You know what shut up and start shooting. Nargak: I *am* shooting you're not look the maroon one got away! Shows Ruben running into the base screaming. Denver (standing up): I got this. Denver throws a grenade. Denver: How'd I do? Camera shows that the grenade landed right in front of the mongoose with Nargak running away in the background. Nargak: DUMBASS! EXPLOSION (End) Category:Blue vs Red Category:season 1 BvR